colgatepony234fandomcom-20200213-history
.rg
.rg is the Internet country code top-level domain (ccTLD) for the Republic of Guy. It is administrated by the NICRG or Network Information Center of the Republic of Guy. The domain was introduced in 1985 moments after the first .com domain was registered, becoming the first country to get its own top-level domain. Because the second-level domain name was introduced together with two third-level domain names, it is possible to register directly under .rg. However, a local presence in the Republic of Guy is not required, however, some domains are restricted to entities in the Republic of Guy, but rarely a domain could be restricted to large cities in RG only. Domain structure .rg has currently 4 third level domains, with planning to launch some more in 2017. One third level domain was shut down in 2007. Currently active *.ed.rg: educational institutions. Restricted to the Republic of Guy. Launched in 1994. *.gs.rg: Guy Service subpages are registered directly onto this domain. This domain is restricted to just Guy Service and nobody is allowed to register it without official presence by both the Guyish government and Guy Service. Launched in 1998. *.or.rg: non-profit organizations in the Republic of Guy. This could be registered by anyone, and this domain is not restricted to the country. Launched in 1994. *.go.rg: government purposes. Restricted strightly to the government and nobody could register it. Launched in 1994. *.co.rg: corporations and companies in RG. This was also allowed for commercial purposes and this was signable alongside directly with the second-level .rg domain. Launched in 1994. Shut down in 2007 as Mark Harper recommended commercial companies to switch to .rg. Switch remained active until August 25, 2015, however, redirects from .co.rg to .rg may still function until 2020. Mark Harper revived .co.rg on September 19, 2015, but companies are not required to return to .co.rg (related to those who registered the .co.rg domain in the past before .co.rg shut down) Future domains *.mi.rg: military purposes. Restricted to the Guyish Armed Forces and the MRG, but however officers of any of two organizations are also allowed to register. *.ac.rg: academic institutions. Currently, academic institutions are under the .ed.rg domain. *.me.rg and .in.rg: individuals. .me.rg is restricted to blogs made by people, while .in.rg could be used for same purposes as .me.rg and for individual websites. *.sp.rg: sports. This is restricted to both individual (sometimes unofficial) and official web sites providing news about sports. It will launch on September 21, 2015 at 6am, while domains of sites providing news about sports will automatically be switched to .sp.rg at 6:30am Guyish time, on that date. *.2.rg, .3.rg, .4.rg, .5.rg, .7.rg and .10.rg: Numb purposes. The brand launched on August 26, 2015 with Numb4 being the oldest, as, if the .rg domain existed, it would likely have those domains for each Numb. Syntactic rules *A .rg domain can have at least one character. *Domains with just numbers or letters are applicable. *A .rg domain can have maximum two hundred characters. *Valid characters are letters, numbers and the hyphen. Since 2015, capital letters could also be in a new domain under registration process. *.me.rg domains could have first two letters of name and surname of the person registrating it. Aliases are applicable. For full names the name and surname could be separated by a hyphen or, not separated at all. *.in.rg domains are not required to have the name and surname of the person registering it.